


既济利贞

by almond (ReinhardtYaung)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinhardtYaung/pseuds/almond





	既济利贞

既济利贞

注意：这是杨莱！杨莱！！！！！！

BGM：短歌行 (《长安十二时辰》片尾曲)

“……对我失望吧……”  
杨听了好几遍，才勉强搞清对方在说什么。

事情怎么会发展到这个地步的呢？最初被从暗杀者手中救下时，可没想到报恩的内容还包括深夜谈心啊。  
然而接到玛林道夫小姐的通信，再被带到皇帝的休息室，看到年幼侍从兵那双清澈的泪眼，理性思考被放到一边了。

杨自认并非善于开解的温柔之人，更不要说这颇为棘手的境地。被从瑞达-II上救下以后，经过双方协商，被直接送回费沙疗养至今，终于初步康复。自此他与皇帝每周有2-3次的见面机会，最近似乎越来越频繁。接着，不知为何被皇帝身边的人认为，是可以解开年君主自我设置的困境是的人了。  
白天阵亡将士纪念陵墓的风波他有所耳闻，具体细节则被严格地消息管制。终于听完忏悔者的亲身自白，沉重感无以复加，大名鼎鼎的魔术师一时无言。  
若是流于表面的宽慰毫无裨益；若是为皇帝成为骇人暴行的帮凶的历史进行合理化的辩解，他则更为不耻，他想皇帝也不会接受；若是大义凛然地批判，占据道德高点，倒是容易，但是对方已被良心折磨已久，而且……

而且什么？

“您不想说点什么……”  
这是，对方从躺椅的角落抬起金色的脑袋，眼神迷离，语调不复往日的冷峻，表情平静地任杨给自己擦净自指尖的血红的酒汁，  
“您也一定对朕很失望吧……”  
对方的透明笑容，穿过那绯红白皙的精致面容，锋利刺人。  
“我对自己说了千万遍……每次梦见的吉尔菲艾斯，我向他辩解，那是为了尽快结束战争。几百万人死亡，让几千万人、上亿人活下去。就像……就像某个战斗中，消灭一部份敌人的生命，保存己方的部队；或者用一个分队的牺牲，掩护整体部队撤退……但是……”

——但是，掩盖的事实、非正义的过程，也许攫取一时的成功，终将成反噬的恶果。更不要提如今的困局。理应的补偿和救助自是不提，将如何处理知道真相的遗族和信息公开的程度？在民主社会这答案是显然易见的，但在帝国的体制下该抉择就变得模糊。还有，若是少数之情的遗族和他们的同情者汇入反对势力，而这事实变成反对的旗帜……  
杨的思绪走出几光年之外，才发现自己下意识带入对方的立场。  
杨威利啊杨威利，你自己不就被视作为最大反对力量的中坚人物吗？  
而对方，为什么要告诉自己这可能为他这个对手所利用的秘辛呢？  
这种种纠缠的暇思突然被对方打断：  
“但是，这就是诡辩。那些并不是侵略国境的敌军，也不是自己选择走上战场的己方士兵，那是对朕曾怀有期待的人民……他们并没有被赋予选择是否牺牲的权利，这和军人是不同的。  
“我总是梦见他，或者烧焦的、灰飞烟灭的尸体，控诉我，归根结底，这都是为了我自己一时的野心。  
“他说，这样的我，和我想打倒的旧贵族，并没有什么两样。”  
对方的切入点更加单纯，反而显得自己的反应十分功利主义。杨不的不继续沉默。

“记不清，他是真的说了这句话，或者只是我……反正，他说得没错，吉尔菲艾斯他……即使已经不在了，也总是对的。”

同样的难题，历史上面临重大选额的政治人物，有人选择义，有人选择理。  
杨手足无措地揉乱黑发，最后慢慢停下，终于无法动作。  
他有些惊异，不知为何，充满心中的居然只是惋惜和痛心，不是愤怒或失望。他感到精神的疼痛，就好像他能体会对方此时的疼痛，最后只得道：  
“我先陪您上床去。”  
“您平时雄辩滔滔，现在却不教育朕了。”他们以前的对话，也不乏针锋相对乃至一方大怒、另一方拂袖而去的。  
但杨唯独觉得，今晚不是这样的时候：  
“……古代的宗教中，倾听忏悔的人并不评判忏悔者的过错。”  
“您太狡猾了。”

杨没有回答，余光扫到皇帝敞开的制服领口，起伏的锁骨隐没其间。杨为他褪去银黑相间、笔挺肃穆的军服和披风，露出雪白的衬衫下若隐若现、色泽温和胴体的曲线。  
醉酒者向后躺倒在宽大的床垫上，杨继续脱掉对方的鞋袜，把修长的双腿抬回床上，继续擦对方手腕上的酒渍，对方反过来握住他的手。  
“别擦了。”  
在床垫上散开的金发像是夕阳下的瀑布般灿烂，奔流中心的玉美人面朱唇微启，祈求的声音细若水汽虚浮，  
“反正那些血也擦不干净。”  
不断重复着，对方更紧地握住他的双手，将杨完全拉上床。虽然喝醉了，对方的气力仍比杨大很多，更不要说杨本身没有记起来要反抗。回过神来时，一个膝盖已经跪在对方身侧。  
“陛下……？”  
“莱因哈特。”  
“陛下，您知道我是谁……”  
“叫我莱因哈特。”  
对方再度坚持道，这么说着，他不知不觉已被拉近到跨坐在对方身体两边的尴尬姿势，  
“……如果是魔术师的话，肯定什么神奇的方法，完全不需要那些肮脏的手段来取得胜利吧？”  
好的，他的问题是多余的。如今两人靠得从未有过的近。他尴尬地说：  
“魔术是不存在的，陛下，那都是骗术。”  
年轻人带着泪痕笑起来了，并不信服，任性地重复道：  
“是莱因哈特。”  
“……小时候我怕黑，停电的时候姐姐给我讲故事，说那黑暗镜子的另一边有伟大的魔术师保护我们。”  
杨紧张地用被握紧的一只手尽量将自己的身体撑离对方，以免唐突了美人。  
“……莱因哈特，奥兹原本只是一个流落异世界的落魄魔术表演者。”  
“……哦。”  
对方听到满意的称呼，满意地笑了。指尖摩挲着杨黑色的眼角、睫毛和发梢。  
“魔术是不存在的，那都是骗术，那些……那些都是用更多牺牲者的鲜血换来的胜利。”  
像中了魔法，杨不由自主地倾诉着，视线无法从对方在昏暗的光线中闪烁晶莹水光的唇上离开。

“但是就算是骗术，看起来也很美。”对方也临摹着他的唇形。  
那触感如甘露流淌，他打了个哆嗦，握住那只捣乱的手。  
不，这不是干这些的时候……也许自己也被酒精影响了。

“惩罚我。  
然而，对方突然地命令道：  
“请您惩罚我。”

他自认是个无神论者，却渴望渎神。  
他要让那秀丽的唇瓣停止发出刺痛他胸口的声音。

不，现在不是干这些的……  
这样挣扎着，他终于是卷入到金与黑交织的漩涡里去，意识混乱，衣衫尽褪，肢栾交缠，在这样的魔咒下，他像是那个被魔术师蛊惑的迷途者，中了毒，陷入失控制的狂乱陷阱。  
“弄疼我。”  
一手捂住身下人的嘴唇，一手扣住对方交叠的手腕到床头，对方这么乞求着，  
“弄疼我。”

终于在被掩抑的呻吟中，他被蛊惑着，的再一次挺动自己的腰，终于攻陷对方的门户要害。  
“唔……”颤抖和痉挛从身体交叠的地方传来，唾液和眼泪混合的热流湿透他指间的纠缠的金发。  
他的身体累得快散架，下身传来的灼热和紧迫差点让他败下阵来。但对方修长的腿在他身后交叠，趾尖随着耸动的节奏若有若无地骚动他的尾骨，就像一阵阵兴奋剂让他无法停下来。  
掌心有湿润温暖的触感，他挪开手指。对方的舌尖、发丝和他的直接间津液粘连，那桃红的软肉追了上来，描绘他的掌纹。  
他抽开手，在剧烈的喘息中，撺住光滑纤细的腿根，借着体重顺势将对方的大腿更猛力地压叠上年轻人的腹侧，而更深地推入。  
“啊……”

年轻的君主发出了从未有人听闻的吟哦，然后是绵延的、不曾展露于人前的恫哭。  
他制造的痛苦是掩盖了对方精神上的痛楚，又或是强迫对方的精神制造快感，来缓解身体的痛苦的同时缓解精神上的痛苦呢，或者这惩罚是对方精神上的慰籍？

他将手掌覆盖在对方掩盖着自己双眼的手上，被从指缝间溢出的温热泪水沾湿。  
这让皇帝唯一的征服者浑身发热、疯狂的征服欲在他们对弈时都未曾有过，或者说支是唤醒了魔术师自己都从未意识到，只在鏖战的高潮脱离于理性和道德、纯粹的征服与疯狂。  
他自知体力有限，掌握吃紧的资源，集中兵力，突破核心，死咬住皇帝最关键又最脆弱的大本营不放，就像无数次在广袤的宇宙战场上一样，反复地突破对方的阵线、消耗他的兵力。如今这一闱之广就是他们的战场。  
那让他可以专注几天几夜不眠不休、灵魂深处、连他自己也没能注意到的激昂感如今像深渊中怪兽，排开波涛、浮出海面，露出尊容，要吞没眼前美轮美奂的猎物。  
那怪物将利齿扣在那白璧般的颈项上，留下惨烈的牙印，截断淡淡青紫的脉络，然后破坏胸口茱萸红峰下光洁的雪原，刻下狰狞的抓痕。然后是几乎要被揉断的腰肢和粉嫩的花茎，那人际未至的处女地，已经在侵略者的暴虐中摇摇欲坠，被压榨出的乳汁涟涟……不像以往的对战，这次他要在要在被包围被征伐被俘获的猎物身上留下实实在在、无法磨灭的刻印。  
被流放的魔术师撕下往日温和的面具，不给猎物任何逃脱的机会，金发尤物的任何计划，总是早早被识破意图和路线，严严实实地堵了回来。  
在酒精的余威中，对方无力地反抗。修长的手臂在空中无目的地划过，拉起飘渺的几缕金发，  
他要这个年轻、美丽、任性又狂放的魔物记住自己的存在，要这顽固的脑袋里留下自己的思想，身体里留下自己的痕迹，畏惧自己的存在。  
被酒精迷惑的、魔术师平日冷静疏离的脑子里突然冒出这样的想法。

攒着那雪白柔软被蹂躏地发红的臀肉，他将猎物更再度拉近自己，在对方的哀鸣中进行又一轮攻击，肉体互相切割着，发出扑哧扑哧的水声，直到悉数发泄到对方的躯壳中，想要浇灭彼此心灵疼痛灼烤的伤口。 

被抽空了的同盟智将，终于停止他那永远在思考的大脑。  
在军校最后一门不及格就要被退学的体能考试后、巴米利恩的连战之后，年轻时短暂几段露水情缘之中，他都没有过这么地疲倦，以及安宁地陷入梦乡。

等他再度醒来，皇帝正襟危坐在床边，又恢复往日的威仪。好像昨晚什么都么有发生过，表情平静地注视着他。温柔的日光令对方的轮廓像在虚空中慢慢地流淌。  
“我很抱歉，请您忘记昨天的事，对不起。”

仔细观察，大约可以发现些许渗出比平日更高的、硬直领口的嫣红印记，像悄悄飘出花园籓篱的几片花瓣，双唇和两颊春色微浓——只有他能看得出来——杨突然在心中如此强调。

对方见他没有回答，又重复一遍说，多了一丝局促：  
“我……朕、朕不需要您负责。请您忘记昨天的事。”  
杨愣住了，突然想笑，但在对方抬起头的瞬间勉强收起笑容。  
后者等不到他的回应：  
“您不想再说点什么吗？您知道朕道貌岸然下的真面目，就算将我大骂一番、拂袖而去。朕也不会阻拦您。”

杨褪去笑意，冷静下来：  
“我个人认为，我并不在评判您的位置上。”  
杨盯着自己的双手，他自己又何尝不是手沾千万人的鲜血。  
明明有直接阻止祖国覆灭、拯救万千同胞于亡国的机会，却因为他所认为的民主的原则、或军人的教条而放弃。他有时会怀疑这会不会只是他逃避要负担全体的责任、只是不舍得让对方死的一种借口呢？有时他又会否定，坚信自己的理智。  
他自己认为、他也指责自己，从被眼前这美丽的造物、那如教科书般专制独产的完美君主的假象所蛊惑一刻开始，他自己也不再是无辜无暇的。

杨摇摇头，将用人类所有哲学和理性无法解释的矛盾挥去，道：  
“不能补救的已经永远逝去，但还有许多能补救。无论如何，还不到您退却的时候，您的国家、您的人民也需要您。  
“就像您所做与之后经历的，您所认为的高效统一、能将一个族群从迅速滑落的深渊中拯救出来的体制下中，一时的胜景之下，一个人的错误让会让整个系统、几代人付出代价，让屠龙的勇士再度变成龙。而看似相反、复杂、缓慢又低效的方法中，也许有能补救的要素，有不用让您一个人担负那么多、有不会变的如前朝的贵族们的方法……”  
杨从床沿站起，又微微俯下身去，从窗帘漏出的晨光，温柔的阴影拢住对方。

“您还是要抓住任何机会来教育朕，来游说我接受您的那一套。”  
莱因哈特平静地说，却随着杨的靠近，微微垂下视线，发出孩童般带着不平、委屈又顽皮的笑声，  
“您总是滔滔不绝做些复杂的分析，给出左右平衡的论点。但是朕的使命就是决断 ，政令推行与否，总有人得而更加服从，总有人失而更加憎恨。对朕来说，不存在模棱两可、以供逃避的救济所。”  
”我不觉得，您一定总是要将自己陷入非此即彼的痛苦绝境……“

“啊，您就是这样，不轻易站在哪一边，不轻易评判任何人。”  
年轻人的嘴角轻轻扯起，金色的睫毛微微颤抖，音色变了，  
“所有人离我……您离所有人…………您总是离我那么远。”

杨精神世界中重新运作起来的银河又突然停止了奔袭。  
不，蛊惑他的不是古代文明的圣殿遗迹中伟大君完美主的大理石像，而是一个活生生、毫不完美的、身负无数错误和罪孽的灵魂。它也任性、过分喜欢吃甜食、喜欢用各种手段霸占他所有的注意力，用顽固的外壳和残酷的自制掩饰内心的脆弱和不安全感，它的野心勃勃为自己和他人带来滔天的牺牲与苦难，以及同等的强盛与荣光。

他心中，一瞬间产生无论如何，就算面前这个人坠入万劫不覆，就算他在利用这万劫不覆，也想要将对方从地狱中拉出来、留在身边、同他赎罪、紧紧拥吻的念头。  
但若是如此，要置他们共同制造的这许多鲜血与牺牲、这一路追随他们的灵魂、他们各自曾宣誓效忠的旗帜于何处？

可是……他那静止的知性的宇宙得出了相反的观察，平生白昼如此短暂，苍穹浩瀚如此绵长，再伟大的功业，再宏大的叙事，在这万世劫难中也不过白驹过隙，只有一刻的碰撞绽放的星光和笑容，温暖而真实……

“不啊，没有天然二元对立的范畴，也没有只有理性的人……“  
则是他一时逃避也好，一时醍醐灌顶也好，将无数的大道与大义抛在脑后，他依然行动了。

闪耀的白昼和温柔的星空再度相融。  
旖旎的气息未散，杨小心翼翼地问：  
“所以，我并不想当作什么都没发生，可以吗？”  
还微微喘息着的金发青年抬起头，那双平日如同万里冰川、揽尽苍生的眼睛，此刻只是园中潭水，只为他缓缓流淌。


End file.
